UE devices associated with a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network may have the capability to communicate via a Fifth Generation (5G) New Radio (NR) system. For example, an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access New Radio Dual Connectivity (EN-DC) device has the capability to exchange data with an LTE wireless station, as well as exchange data with a 5G next generation wireless station. 4G UE devices, 5G NR devices, and other more advanced network-compatible devices may not only be capable of communicating with their networks at breakneck speeds, but may also leverage their networks to provide services unavailable in other networks. For example, such devices can be used to place emergency calls over 5G or 4G networks.